My Father's Shadow
by Skye Darkwing
Summary: You're the reason why 'Daddy' never came home. Helena said to Diana. Both women stayed silent after that. Diana wondered how she could be the woman who came inbetween a family....
1. Chapter 1

**My Father's Shadow**

**AN: Okay I just wanted to get some things clear before I started. This is my first fic on the Justice League. I wanted to do a story that would have a crossover with Batman Beyond and Birds of Prey in it. I think I have everything thought through. This story might be a bit confusing since it has to do a lot with time traveling. Most of the setting is taken place in the future. I'm going to start at the point where Joker murdered Catwoman and Helena has to live with Barbra . From there, I'm going into the 'present time' with the Justice League. It's mostly a Batman centered story, but I will try to even out the parts of the other members. I'm changing a few things around, so that in mixes well with my story. I accept any kind of Reviews I can get. Please don't be harsh! **

_Prologue: The Huntress is Born_

**If you were with me now**

**I'd find myself in you**

**If you were with me now**

**Your the only one who knew**

**All the things we planned ot do**

The night was simply beautiful. As beautiful as it could get in Gotham City. The sky was clear, with the exception of a few clouds, and the stars shown as best they could in the city. The air was crisp and cool. With each exhale of the people passing in the street, the white, smooth breath made it's way to the atmosphere. Building tops and corners of the sidewalk were covered in white snow. The concrete below people's feet was slick and icy. Couples or groups huddled up to each other and provided warmth for the winter's night. The horns of vehicles were going off every so often, because of careless drivers. Out of the blended chatting of people, came a loud laughter, as the theater door swung open. A woman, arm and arm with a teenage girl walked through the doors. The laughter coming from the teenage girl as her mother whispered remarks that made no sense at all. The two had been laughing and joking about a few guys that were in the same theater as them, watching some horror flick they had already forgotten.

"Momma, you are _so_ mean. How can you say that about those guys?" The teenage Helena asked barely being able to speak, because of her laughter. Followed by her mother, Selina , and a fit of giggles.

"Well...they were the first to scream when..when that thing popped up in the mirror." The woman said laughing as she tried to recreate what the monster had did and mimicking the boys' screaming.

"You know, I can never figure out why no scary movie every frightens you." Helena said glancing at her mother as they crossed the street. She was in awe of her mother, and how brave she was. The teenager had never seen her mother scared before.

"Believe me, I've seen far worse than...well..that thing.." She trailed off happily as she looked down at her daughter. "...there is a lot of scarier things out there...when you become old enough..you'll know what I mean."

The two were silent for a moment before Selina started on a different subject. Helena, noticing this, but decided to just go along with her mother. They chatted like most girls would and the teenager went on again about her dream career after high school. The women had crossed another street in order to get farther to their apartment. Upon doing that, the teenager girl looked up and paused to stare at the building on the other side of the city. It was large and could be seen from any where in Gotham. It had bright lights that brightened up the sign that was held up high. **WAYNE ENTERPRISE**, Helena read. That was her dream career right there before her. She had always desired to work along the side of Mr. Bruce Wayne, who at the time, didn't realize was her father. She remembered her mother always tried to persuade her daughter to choose a different career, but failed every time. Helena would wonder why from time to time, but never said anything. It wasn't until they walked in front of the alley before their apartment building, that Helena started to get an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at her mother and furrowed her brows. Selina continued to walk on and pretend that everything was fine, but her daughter noticed that her ears perked up just a bit and her eyes shifted from side to side. As she searched for something lurking within the shadows of the street. That was when Helena got the itch to ask her mother something. Helena looked up at her mother, watching her for a little longer and then spoke up.

"Momma?" She said to get her mother's attention. The woman smiled down at her daughter for a moment before holding her head up again. Helena decided to continue. "You told me earlier that you had seen a lot worse than that creature in the movie...what did you mean by that?"

Selina smiled down at her moment after a pause and shook her head. "Nothing, dear. Don't worry about it." Helena wasn't satisfied with that answer and dug deeper.

"Momma? What's scarier than the monster in the movie?" She asked her mother. There was another pause and Helena knew that her mother was fighting with herself. She wanted to tell her daughter something, but at the same time wanted to end that conversation. Selina opened her mouth and was about to say something when both women heard a click behind them. They both turned around to see what the noise was, Selina stepping in front of her daughter out of instinct.

A figure of a man in a top hat and trench coat stood behind them. The click sound they had heard before was the sound of the man turning off the safety of his gun. The hat shadowed the man's face and Helena couldn't tell what he looked like. A piece of green hair sticking from out of the hat was all she saw. She looked up at her mother's trembling form and for some reason sensed that her mother new this man. He pointed the gun at Selina and both women could tell he was smiling.

"...me..." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth before the gun went off.

Helena was thrown to the ground from the force of the bullet. Helena laid on the side walk for a second and realized she had not been hit, and that she was okay. She tried to get up, but saw that her mother was just barely on top of her. She pulled her mother up in a sitting position and watched as the man turned around and left. Helena moved her gaze to her mother, which she was holding up, and noticed that she wasn't moving.

"Momma?" She asked in a firm, concerned tone. Helena raised herself on her knees to look down at her mother. It was then that she saw the wound in her mother's chest. The teenage girl shook her mother several times, before breaking down and crying.

* * *

...

**I want to live my life**

**The way you said I would**

**With courage as my light**

**Fighting for what's right**

**Life you made me believe I could**

_(Few Months Later)_

Helena stood on the roof of her apartment building, her leg propped up on the edge. She leaned farther over, and watched the lights over at Wayne Enterprise. Her eyes narrowed with deep thoughts. Helena hadn't been able to think of anything else, but the last memory of her mother. After she had gotten over the shock of the night's event, Helena placed it in her mind to seek revenge. Later, after moving in with Barbra, she had discovered the many truths of her mother's past and who her father was..better yet.._what_ he was. She had also sought the identity of the man responsible for this disruption of her life. He called himself, The Joker. Formally know for his reputation by fighting with Batman...Bruce Wayne himself.

Helena still couldn't get over the fact that she was the daughter of a legend. She gave one more long look at the bright lighted building before stepping away from the edge. A plan already forming in her mind. She knew what she had to do, and wasn't going to stop until her mission was complete. Helena was going to get what was rightfully hers..Gotham City and Wayne Enterprise. From that night on, she was The Huntress.

**AN: Okay that was the prologue. Hope you liked it. I'm going to have chapter one start in our present time with the Justice League. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Father's Shadow **

**AN: Okay, I'm kinda confused about the series. Does Hawkgirl ACTUALLY betray the Justice League? I thought Shayera Hol and John Stewart get together in the future and have a son? Or does she die? I'm confused, I haven't watched the show in a while. Oh well, I'll just leave them out of this chapter until I know what's going on.**

_Chapter One: A relationship?_ **_(2005)_**

In the bright, sunny afternoon of Gotham City, a woman sat at a table outside of a small café. Long, straight black hair, held high in a pony tail. It reached to her mid-back. She was tall, even sitting down, with an amazon body. Her skin was light, creamy, with a slight touch of a tan. Her eyes were a deep cobalt blue color. She wore a long sleeve sweater that matched the color of her eyes. The top held itself tight on the part of her body above her chest and flowed loosely afterwards. Her jeans were just the same with a small black belt to hold them on her hips and black boots. The woman appeared to be in her late twenties, maybe thirties. She presented herself properly, like a princess or wealthy wife would.

In the late afternoon of the day, she had been sitting there for almost an hour. In front of her was a small, white china tea cup that sat on a matching plate. She lifted the cup and took a small sip of it, before putting it down and looking around. The woman lifted up her wrist and stared at her watch. It read 1:30. Sighing she looked around. When the sight of the man she was suppose to meet, was no where to be found, she grabbed her purse. She laid out five dollars and stood. As she turned to leave, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and rough lips clashed with hers. The woman grunted and struggled until she realized who the lips belonged to, then she leaned into the man. Closing her eyes, she replied to those lips. After what seemed to be a minute or two, their lips parted and she was face to face with the man. He gave her one of his mischievous lopsided grins. The man was a foot or two taller than herself. He had the same black hair, only shorted, and gelled back. Although his eyes were a light, icy blue. The man was also more built and tanner than she was. He wore a grey business suit, with a red tie. A brief case at his feet.

"You're late, Bruce." Said the woman as she stood on her tippy toes to peck him on the cheek. Bruce bent over to retrieve his brief case and then stood to the woman's side.

"I'm sorry, Diana. There was absolutely no way of getting out of that meeting." He said as he wrapped one arm around her waist. They began to walk down the street.

"I know." She said softly. "You're the boss, you have to stay." She continued. They arrived at the limousine. The window to the passenger seat rolled down and Alfred sat on the driver's seat. He smiled at Bruce and Diana.

"Hello, Mistress Diana." He said formally, but with his same friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, Alfred." She said in a friendlier tone. "..and please, just Diana." she said.

The, nearly, bald man nodded. "Very well." He glanced at Bruce.

"We'll be walking today, Alfred. I'll call if anything comes up." Alfred nodded "Very well, Master Bruce. Have a good time. Goodbye Mistress Diana." He said and rolled up the window before she could speak up. The limousine drove off and Diana shook her head.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." She said with a small laugh.

"You wish it, but it will never happen. That's just Alfred's way." Bruce said, leading Diana down the street of Gotham City.

There hadn't been any disastrous problems in the past year. The occasional criminal every once in a while. It was then, that the two super heroes decided to finally start a real relationship. Despite Bruce trying to block his feelings, Diana had broken through. He had allowed himself to open up and love someone. In spite of the fact, Bruce found it easy to love Diana as she did him. Everyone, from his employees at work, to the team members of the Justice League. They were happy that the two were in a relationship.

The couple had walked a few blocks, now hand in hand, laughing and joking amongst themselves. They had concluded their conversation when they arrived a designing shop. Bruce held the door open for Diana and they both waltzed in, hand and hand again. The owner of the store looked up from talking to another customer. The woman was some-what old. She had thin white hair that was pulled back in a tight bun. She wore a pale purple suit that consisted of a blouse, suit jacket, and a knee-length skirt. White high heels and matching pearl necklace with earrings. She stood about 4 feet tall. When she had saw Bruce and Diana walk in, her smile brighten and she clasped her hands together. She walked over to the couple, who were now standing in the middle of the store. The woman loved to see the two together. They made the perfect match. She was happy Bruce had finally decided to settle down with a young lady, and with such class! The woman walked up to Bruce, giving him a small hug, and then turned to Diana and gave her a hug.

"Hello, darlings." She said with a British accent. They nodded their heads and she guided them farther into the store.

"I'm am so glad you came by today. I just finished your dress, Diana. I want you to try it on, so that I can make the proper adjustments." She continued. The woman lead them to a door that had curtain hanging above it. With a swift move of her hand, she moved the curtain to the side. She gave Diana a push into the room.

"The dress is already in there...and you Mr. Wayne..." She walked to the other side of the room and pulled another curtain aside. "...go in here and try on your tux...but don't come out until I say so." She said. Bruce nodded and preceded into the closet shaped room. The woman smiled as she moved over to her previous customers and began helping pick out a specific dress for this bride.

An hour later, the couple walked out of the shop hand in hand. Adjustments were being made on their formal attire. It hadn't been ten minutes before their JL communicators went off. On the other end of the line, was the voice of John. His deep voice sounded concerned. The couple noted that and moved somewhere more private.

"What's going on, John?" Asked Diana.

"There's a problem. I need you two to change and get up at the Watch Tower." He said in a dead plain tone. Then he cut off the connection.

The two looked at each other with exactly the same expression. Bruce made a call to Alfred and without hesitation, the two made a dash for their meeting point.

**AN: Okay that's the end of the chapter. I promise to make them a bit more longer into the story. Tell me what you think? And if I get anything wrong about the series, just e-mail me and I will fix it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Father's Shadow**

**AN: Wow, Hawkgirl is a naughty girl. Poor John all alone again..or does he get together with another girl? Geez, I am way off on my series. I will just have to wing it till I can catch up. If I get anything wrong, then tell me so I can correct it.**

_Chapter Two: Solar Flares _

In the Watch Tower, the members of the League stood around in the control room. Batman and Wonder Woman walked through casually, surprised that everyone was in a trance like state. They all watched the screen in front of them as Vixen and Superman stood just below the screen, typing away on the computers. Small pop ups on the bigger screen came out, showing magnified images of the sun. On the side, bars of charts and scans quickly came and disappeared as new charts came up. The couple looked at each other and then looked back up at the screen. Trying to figure out what they were actually seeing. They spotted Flash and J'Onn and waltzed their way over to them at the corner of the room.

"What's going on?" Wonder Woman whispered to Flash as to not want to disturb the eery silent room. The Flash and J'Onn acknowledged their presents and smiled at the couple. Flash leaned in with his arms folded across his chest.

"Solar Flares. They just started to come out of no where."

"Solar Flares?" She asked looking from J'Onn to Batman.

" Bursts of flames that come from the sun." Batman said nonchalantly, but from his eyes, he was peaked with interest. "They only appear every 50 to 100 years." he finished, his eyes still on the screen.

Wonder Woman glanced from Batman's gaze to the screen. Her eye brow arched as she placed her hands on her hips. Not understanding what was so damn important about the sun. She watched a little more before turning about to Batman.

"Okay, I'm missing something." She said with an annoyed tone. Before anyone could explain what was going on, Superman called the attention to everyone.

"We have to separate into teams. I will assign each team where they need to go. I want Super Girl, Bat Girl, Aquaman, and a few of the other junior level members to stay at the tower. You are to guard this place, while we go down to Earth. If there is any trouble, you are on your own. Do you understand me?" He asked the group that already started to form. The nodded their heads.

Superman started to group the other members of the Justice League. The only ones left were Batman, J'Onn, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and himself. Obviously they were going to be grouped together as usual. Wonder Woman looked about still not sure what was going on. Why was everyone acting as if they were preparing for a war? Superman made his way over to the others.

"We have to leave immediately. I'm not sure how much time we have or how long we are going to be without communication." All but Wonder Woman nodded. She threw her hands up in the air.

"What is going on!" She almost yelled out in frustration. It was then that the men noticed her presence and acknowledged that she really didn't know what was going on. Superman motioned to the sun.

"Solar Flares." He began. "They are extremely powerful. Ever 50 to 100 years the sun has, what we call a "storm" on its surface. Pressure from inside the sun makes it's way up and burst. The radiation and energy released from the flares will affect Earth."

"Meaning no power for some time." Green Lantern added in.

"We have to have someone up here while the power is out..." interrupted Batman. "Just in case."

"And we have to be on Earth, because if our power goes out, we won't be able to get to Earth." Superman finished.

"..meaning the bad guys come out to play while the super heros are away.." said Flash.

Wonder Woman took time to register the information before the shock hit her. Earth, as well as the Justice League, would be defenseless until this whole thing blows over. The world could go into complete chaos. Her eyes got wide and her mouth shaped into an 'o'. The men nodded as they realized that she had caught onto what they were so worried about. She walked passed the men and they watched her go. When she reached the doorway, she turned around, pulling her arms in the air as to ask a question.

"What are you waiting for, we got a planet to protect?" She asked before walking out of the main control room. The men took glances from each other. Then they all looked at Batman. Flash motioned to follow her.

"You first, Bats. It's your future wife after all." He said with a smirk on his face. Batman scolded him and stalked off, the others following behind, trying to suppress their snickers.


	4. AN

**Author's Note: **

_**I am so sorry for not posting any chapters for the stories I have. I feel so bad and ashamed that I have become one of those authors that can't even post once a week. This year has just been so hectic for me. If you all will please just be patient just a while longer, then I will have all my stories updated for you. I am seriously sorry for doing this to all of you. Please forgive me! **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Skye Darkwing**_


End file.
